1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved draw sheet for bedding, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved draw sheet having a removable and launderable water-absorbent pad attached thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many various combinations of bedding have been utilized in hospitals and the like to prevent water and other fluids deposited on the bedding from penetrating and causing damage to mattresses, etc. For example, rubber, plastic and other waterproof materials in the form of sheets have been utilized over the mattress beneath textile sheets or other bedding materials. While such waterproof sheets successfully prevent water and other fluids from reaching the mattress, they cause considerable discomfort to the person or patient disposed on the bedding due to the poor heat transfer characteristics of such materials. That is, heat and moisture generated by the patient are retained adjacent the patient's body causing considerable discomfort, particularly when such patient is required to remain on the bedding for long periods of time. In addition, the textile sheets and other bedding materials placed on top of such waterproof sheets must be laundered frequently.
Recently, disposable water-absorbent pads have been developed and used which are formed of relatively thick water-absorbent materials and which have a waterproof base formed of a plastic material such as polyethylene. In use, such water-absorbent pads are placed on top of the bedding directly beneath the patient disposed on the bedding whereby the pad can be replaced and disposed of when required without the necessity of changing and laundering textile sheets and other bedding materials utilized on the bed. While the frequent change of such disposable water-absorbent pads can prevent substantial discomfort to the patient, the use of such pads in many cases is ineffective in that they readily become dislodged from beneath the patient or otherwise allow fluids to reach the bedding resulting in the requirement that the bedding be changed. More importantly, the use of such disposable pads involves a considerable expense in that the pads are not reusable.
In addition to the foregoing, a variety of water penetration-resistant draw sheets have been developed and used, some of which have relatively good heat transfer characteristics and thereby abviate patient discomfort, but all of which must be changed and laundered on a frequent basis in order to prevent the accumulation of fluids directly beneath the patient.
By the present invention an improved bedding draw sheet is provided which can be utilized directly beneath a patient on top of other bedding materials, which prevents the penetration of water and other fluids into the bedding materials, which has good heat transfer characteristics, and which includes removable water-absorbent pad portion which can be changed and laundered when required without changing and laundering the entire draw sheet or other bedding materials associated therewith.